Killing Kim:(
by Trixi
Summary: What happens when Cory, Shawn and Morgan find out their show is being cancelled? What about: being replaced with KIM POSSIBLE?? I know it sounds sorta retarted, but its supposed to be funny. Hope you like it:)
1. Kim Possible Sucks!!

Story Created by ~*~Sheena~*~  
  
Story (c)2002 to Sheena aka Trixi  
  
Kim Possible (c)Disney  
  
Boy Meets World (c)ABC/Disney  
  
[Juss my lame copyright info I wrote while I was thinking up a plot...lolx4. PLEASE don't mind me if the story is lame. It's supposed to be funny]  
  
Cory sat in his living room watching TV.  
  
CORY: Oh, man!  
  
Morgan hears him and comes downstairs.  
  
MORGAN: What is it, Cory?  
  
CORY: They're cancelling our show for some dumb new cartooon.  
  
MORGAN: That stinks. Our show rocks.  
  
CORY: I know. Can you believe it??  
  
*knock on door*  
  
Morgan opens the door. It's Shawn  
  
SHAWN: Cory!! Hi. I was just passing by and wondering if...  
  
CORY: [starts crying dramaticly and hugs his friend]  
  
SHAWN: Cory...Cory...what are these tears?  
  
CORY: Oooh! Why did I agree to this job?? *sobs heavily*  
  
Shawn gives Morgan a confused look  
  
MORGAN: They're cancelling our show for some cartoon called KIM POSSIBLE  
  
SHAWN: What?! That's terrible! We gotta do something!  
  
MORGAN: Well, maybe we can talk to the producers.  
  
CORY: Yes!! PLEASE! Anything to help!  
  
SHAWN: Ok, I'll drive.  
  
CORY: I have the keys, you know.  
  
SHAWN: Trust me, I'LL DRIVE.  
  
[Scene Two is in the producer's office]  
  
PRODUCER (let's call him MJ): *talking on the phone while Morgan, Shawn and Cory walk in*  
  
MJ: *hangs up* Well, hey! It's my wonderful stars! How you doing? Guys?  
  
[Shawn and Morgan are frowning...Cory is playing with a little toy clock. While MJ talks he accidently brakes off a piece of it]  
  
MJ: You guys Ok?  
  
SHAWN: No! We're not okay!  
  
MORGAN: You big loon.  
  
SHAWN: You're gonna cancel our show!!! And we're not to happy! Right, Cory? Cor?  
  
CORY: *concentrating on the toy clock he broke*  
  
SHAWN: CORY!!!!  
  
CORY: *looks up* What?  
  
SHAWN: Tell him how mad we are.  
  
CORY: Well, I haven't eaten in while. Low-blood sugar makes me vulnerable.  
  
MORGAN: *growls*  
  
CORY: Please don't do that. It's just plain creepy.  
  
Like it so far? If I get some good reviews I'll keep writing:) 


	2. I REALLY Hate Her!

Scene Three: (juss like i promised...here's the rest!!!)  
  
Topanga is sitting in her room. She's brushing her hair and listening to the radio.  
  
RADIO SPEAKER: "Well, Tuesday we say goodbye to Boy Meets World."  
  
TOPANGA: [jumps up] WHAT??!?!  
  
RADIO SPEAKER: "One of the best shows on tv...I'm really gonna miss it. [sniffs] Well, in other news, California has been taken hostile by...  
  
[click...Topanga turns off the radio]  
  
TOPANGAL: [in tears] "How could they do this???"  
  
Scene Four: In Cory's House  
  
SHAWN: [sitting on the couch trying to comfort Cory] "Cor, it's ok. We'll get them to see our view."  
  
CORY: "No, Shawny. The world, as we know it, has ended."  
  
AMY & ALLAN WALK IN  
  
AMY: "Hi guys. What are you doing?"  
  
CORY: [sobbing]  
  
AMY: "Cory, honey...what's wrong?"  
  
SHAWN: "They're taking our show off tv."  
  
ALLAN: "They can't do that!"  
  
AMY: "Surely it's a misundersta-  
  
[Shawn turns on the tv and they see a KIM POSSIBLE comercial]  
  
AMY: -nding"  
  
CORY: "I just want you all to know, I love you. And every day I've been here, it's felt...good and safe. My heart will fly in a new direction, but  
  
never [everyone starts to leave the room] be the same as when I was here. Right, Shawn? [looks around] Oh, no! They've all been taken away!  
  
I didn't get to say goodbye!"  
  
KIM POSSIBLE: "Hey! What's the sich?"  
  
CORY: "Oh, no! It's...you!"  
  
[Kim, as a cartoon, is standing in the middle of the room]  
  
KIM: "Soooo not the drama."  
  
CORY: "Who are you?"  
  
KIM: "Kim Possible!" [starts to hum her theme song, then jumps on the couch, turns a cartwheel in the air and lands perfectly]  
  
CORY: "Make it stop! Make it STOP!"  
  
[Shawn runs in the room]  
  
SHAWN: "Cory! What's wrong?"  
  
[Kim hides under the couch]  
  
CORY: "It's...it's...Kim Possible!"  
  
SHAWN: "Cor...you okay?"  
  
CORY: "I saw her. She came in, she started humming, and...and..."  
  
SHAWN: "Maybe you better lie down..."  
  
[Amy enters the room]  
  
AM Y: "Cory, we heard a scream. You okay?"  
  
SHAWN: "He's finally cracked."  
  
CORY: [yells loudly]  
  
Scene Three: Chubbie's  
  
[Eric is sitting alone at a booth. He's just ordered. Kim Possible suddenly jumps up from under the table and sits across from him]  
  
KIM: [brushes herself off] "I need a make-over..."  
  
ERIC: "Um, hey! I was sitting here FIRST!"  
  
KIM: "Sooo not the drama."  
  
ERIC: "Um, I'm eating here."  
  
KIM: "Call me, beep me!" [Kim dashes out of Chubbie's]  
  
Well, that's it so far. If I get more reviews there will be more. :) Hope you like it. As I said, I'm trying to be funny. 


End file.
